


A Legendary Pharaoh

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Swords & Sorcery, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew watches Atem in the battle with the Turok-Han vampires, and realizes a few things about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legendary Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there. Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh ficlet I cooked up one day. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

A Legendary Pharaoh

As Atem, the Nameless Pharaoh, swung his sword at the Turok-Han vampires, thus decapitating them, Andrew, who had a protection spell placed on him thanks to Atem's Shadow Magic, was able to watch from afar. He was quite surprised at how Atem seemed to move so gracefully and quite quickly among the Turok-Han so much so that they weren't able to catch up to him quite easily, even with their own vampire speed.

As the last Turok-Han vampire finally lay dead, its head severed from its body, Atem then snapped his fingers, and the Turok-Han vampire army then disappeared like smoke. 

Atem snapped his fingers again, and this time Andrew, the protection spell now lifted from him, ran to his side. 

"Pharaoh, are you hurt?" Andrew asked, his eyes searching for any cuts that may have marred Atem's tan skin, or rips in his clothing. But for some reason, there weren't any. 

"Don't worry, Andrew. I'm fine," Atem replied, his baritone voice seeming to always sound like beautiful music, especially to the ears of anyone who heard it. Of course that also meant Andrew as well. "But are you and the others OK?" 

By "the others", Atem meant Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Spike, Giles, Faith, Robin Wood and the other Slayers. 

"Oh, they're fine, Pharaoh," said Andrew, a smile of relief suddenly coming across his features. 

Atem smiled in gladness as well. "Good." 

The aforementioned others, including Robin himself, thanked Atem for placing the protection spell on them with his Shadow Magic. 

"It really protected us, Atem," Robin nodded, smiling himself. "And I'm glad that you were there when we needed you, too. We couldn't have won that battle without your help." 

Atem grinned as well. "Thanks, Robin," he replied. "I'm glad for that too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is what I need to write more, of course. After all, even Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers are so cool to write, as well as make up sometimes. :)


End file.
